Dr. Robotnik (Sonic: The Comic)
Summary Originally a kindly scientist by the name of Kintobor, this version of Robotnik originally sought to erase all evil from Mobius via the use of Chaos Emeralds and was responsible for granting Sonic his amazing speed and distinctive blue coloration. However something went horribly wrong during Kintobor's quest and he became corrupted into the larger-than-life monstrosity, Robotnik, an insane, sadistic, and power-hungry tyrant who sought to conquer Mobius in keeping with the events of the original Sonic games. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B to 7-B and up to 5-A | 2-C Name: Dr Ivo Kintobor (Real name), Dr Ivo Robotnik (Current name) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Human | Same | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Genius level intellect, Tech User, Low level Toon Force (Has also broken the 4th wall a few times), Flight with the Eggmobile | All Badniks are superhuman, some can fly and some others are intangible | Same as before but far stronger, Large Size (Up to Type 5), Flightnormally, Energy Manipulation, Light Projection, Green Aura, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Magic, Summoning, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Omnipresence, Limited Omniscience (He can only see what is happening in the present and past, so he is not fully Omniscient), Resurrection, Transmutation, Creation, Size Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Petrification, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Paradox Immunity Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed two of his robots in a fit of rage, his weakest robots can easily destroy walls and collapse rooms) | Wall level (His weakest robots can easily destroy walls and collapse rooms) to City level (Metallix and Metal Knuckles could fight evenly with Sonic, he made a robot that caused massive quakes by just walking, created two satellites that could destroy kilometers worth of terrain and melt the poles over time) to Large Planet level (He built Brutus, the only robot that could fight off Super Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds. He also built a machine that could turn everything on a planet into metal) | Low Multiverse level (He could do anything he wanted on both the main universe and the special zone , both were described as being entire different universes . He deleted Sonic from history and deleted the Chaotix from ever existing, rewrote the timelines and recreated the Special Zone several times without any effort), Durability Negation via Time Manipulation (He can age people backwards and forwards in seconds, so he could theoretically age someone to death) Speed: Superhuman | Varies from Superhuman to Sub-Relativistic+ (Most robots can keep up with Sonic) | Omnipresent (He can see everything on the present and past and show up anywhere at any time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman to Class 50 | Class 50 to Likely Class Z '''At least '''Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class to Large Planet Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Building level (Survived an explosion that destroyed his whole base) | Wall level (Most Badniks) to Large Planet level (Brutus) | Low Multiverse level (Only the Chaos Emeralds + the Master Emerald could depower him, the Chaos Emeralds powered him up on the first place) Stamina: Superhuman | Seemingly Inexhaustible due to being robots | Seemingly Inexhaustible Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters to planetary | Low Multiversal. Standard Equipment: Thousands of Badniks that can detect their enemies via DNA, fabrics producing other Badniks from other living beings, the Eggmobile, two satellites, a machine that steals powers, Metallix, Metal Knuckles, a virus that melts anything that is organic, robotic decoys with bombs inside, a brainwashing machine, Brutus and etc. Intelligence: Genius level (See above for his accomplishments) | Below Average to Genius level (Brutus had the exact same brain as Robotnik) | Limited Omniscience (See above) Weaknesses: Insane, gets cocky easily. Keys: Base | Badniks and inventions from him and Grimer | With the Chaos Emeralds